


[Podfic] Nineteen Seconds of Falling

by consulting_smartass



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Falling In Love, M/M, Mind Palace, Pining Sherlock, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 13:01:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1983990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/consulting_smartass/pseuds/consulting_smartass
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock spends exactly nineteen seconds zoned out after John asks him to be best man. He retreats to his mind palace in the desperate hope of figuring out what he wants, unfortunately for him his mind palace is full of people who keep trying to give him advice.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Nineteen Seconds of Falling

**Author's Note:**

  * For [EmmyAngua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyAngua/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Nineteen Seconds of Falling](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1242025) by [EmmyAngua](https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmmyAngua/pseuds/EmmyAngua). 



> Sorry this took me an eon to finish. And I have not forgotten about Mise en Place, I promise.

Length: 34:30  
  
[MediaFire](http://www.mediafire.com/download/wwofrda2l323oqc/Nineteen+Seconds+of+Falling.mp3) (mp3)

[AudioFic](http://www.audiofic.jinjurly.com/nineteen-seconds-of-falling) (mp3)  
  
Pre/Post Music - [Crave You (cover by Daniela Andrade)](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gMlxNHhLNsQ) \- Flight Facilities


End file.
